1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which determines a screen to be displayed when a power-on command is input in consideration of appropriateness of contents which had been displayed before a power-off command was input.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recently developed display apparatus stores a content screen which has been displayed before a power-off command is input, and when a power-on command is input, displays the stored content screen again.
Meanwhile, a personal terminal such as a smart phone goes through an authentication process through a lock screen to prevent an intended image from being displayed even though the image had been displayed before a power-off command was input.
However, unlike a personal terminal, a display apparatus such as a television which is generally used by family members may have the problem of displaying a content which should not be viewed by some of the family members (for example, adult entertainment content) as it displays a content screen which had been displayed before the television was turned off by a power-off command being input.